


Caught

by Arelia_Luminot



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Arguments mentioned, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Singing, Song fic??, Tony Stark Totally Sings, Tony totally got caught, i have no clue, possibly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5445314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arelia_Luminot/pseuds/Arelia_Luminot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve doesn't know who it is but that husky tenor voice is absolutely...fantastic. He wouldn't say mesmerizing but it was nice, he wouldn't be surprised if it was professional.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> First: Shut Me Up MSI  
> Second: Singing in the Rain  
> Third: Pigskin Hollywood Undead  
> Fourth: Baby, It's Cold Outside  
> Fifth: Look at Me, I'm Sandra Dee  
> Sixth: Let's Start a Riot/Footloose  
> Please, if you see any errors, message me or leave a comment, I wrote most of this at ungodly hours of the morning.   
> None of this belongs to me, I'm not original enough.

The first time Cap heard it was in the middle of a battle. There was a song blaring over comms from Iron Man’s suit and it had him a little distracted due to the headache it was inducing. Tony hadn’t even asked if it was alright. To be honest, he found it a little ironic, as the song often repeated the phrase ‘shut me up’ and that man honestly never stopped talking. He always had something to say, something flowing from his mouth without the man ever thinking of the repercussions. However, he knew the genius worked best with music, so he allowed it unless the others started complaining. 

He leapt, a hand swinging out to be caught. An iron hand grasped it, tugging him into a hug as the genius flew. This close, he could hear the music drifting from the cracks of the armor however there was something missing...There was a voice coming over the comms singing the lyrics that wasn’t coming from the suit. Brushing it off as it being distorted by the suit, he grinned up at the mask before he was dropped back into the fray.   
***

The skyline was actually rather gorgeous from the top of the tower, and even better from the bedroom of one Tony Stark. When Tony had first brought him up here for a heart to heart talk that was induced by too much alcohol and a too close call in the battle, both staring out at the bright lights of the city, Steve had become entranced with the skyline. A few weeks later, here he was, once again lost in the twinkling lights. Only this time, he had made sure to bring his sketchbook with him. He had been surprised when Tony had stated he wouldn’t mind if Steve came up here to look out on the city. His city. Their city. 

Looking up from his sketching momentarily, he heard the shower running and smiled. Ah, Tony was home. The man had been gone on a two week business trip. Oddly though, Tony was about three days early. Steve decided to wait there and continue with his sketch so that he could question the billionaire. 

There was a little stream of sound coming from the general direction of the bathroom. To anyone else, it may have just been a murmur, but due to the serum, Steve could hear the words ‘And I’m singin’ in the rain’ being sung in a rather husky, tenor voice. It wasn’t unpleasant, actually quite the opposite. It oddly fit the song, melodic in a way that had Steve thinking of some of the professionals that he had heard in the musicals that Clint was making him watch. Passing it off as Clint watching Singin’ in the Rain in the communal room, he went back to his sketching. 

***

The party was so loud, and Steve was a bit tired of telling war stories and going from group to group playing the host that Stark was supposed to be, so he went to join Natasha and Thor at the bar. Natasha looked like she was having fun causing people to act like idiots, and Thor seemed like he was having fun, just taking a break. Steve leaned against the bar, flashing a smile to both of his companions. 

“Quite the party.” Steve joked as Natasha slid a coke his way. He made sure he caught it, as last time it had crashed to the floor. She didn’t play around with this stuff. 

“Mm, you could say that.” She responded with a snort of laughter. “It sure sounds it.” She jerked her head in the direction of the other room, drunken wailing that was being taken for singing was going on, as the karaoke machine was set up there. 

“Most merry of celebrations.” Thor agreed wholeheartedly, nodding along. Steve liked this small group that he often found himself in the company of during these big celebrations. Natasha always had something witty to say and Thor, while he could be very ‘merry’ indeed, he could also be rather calm and simply enjoy the happy atmosphere. 

A voice that sounded vaguely familiar came out of the room but he couldn’t place it due to all the slurring but the husky tenor was still there. Drifting from the room came ‘Hut one, Hut two, Hut three go!’ curious, Steve kept listening but he was soon exasperated, and that was before the chorus had even started to be sung. 

‘Go on, girl, lemme touch that body…’ Steve’s face went to his hands and he let out a heavy, exasperated sigh. Why couldn’t music these days be tasteful? It was honestly just extremely disappointing. 

 

“God, who is that singing that...awful song?” Steve asked with a shudder, making a face at the rather vulgar lyrics. When he looked up from his drink, he saw Natasha almost lost in thought. 

“It sounds familiar...Yep, I know who that is.” Natasha’s face cleared of the thoughtfulness as she made another person a drink. Thor looked almost confused and before Steve could dart away, he was asking the question. 

“Would a hug suffice? They sound quite lonely.” He commented, causing Steve to groan in despair and Natasha struggle not to start giggling. 

“Thor...Thor, that’s not... They want to touch her more intimately than a hug.” Steve tried to explain as delicately as he could.

“What of a kiss then, surely that is plenty intimate? At least Jane thinks so.” Thor grumbled low in his throat. Before Steve could even try to splutter out an answer, however, Natasha smoothly injected herself into the conversation. 

“He wants to fuck her, Thor.” Natasha stated in a deadpan tone before she turned to Steve. “Sorry.”

 

“For what?” He asked as Thor nodded as if it all made sense now.

Natasha smirked, eyes twinkling. “I know you don’t like that word.”

 

“You know, I was in the army...I was in a war.” Steve protested, but all he got was doubtful looks. He threw his hands up in exasperation.

“So...it is about trying to bed Military women?” Thor asked, confused as it had ‘hut one, hut two’ at the beginning.

Steve and Natasha shared an exasperated look before responding in unision. 

“Yes.”

***

If Steve was being honest, he loved Christmas. The tower, previously very impersonal and so large that everyone hardly saw each other, turned festive and warm, what team that was there came together on Tony’s floor. Sadly, the two agents were on missions and Thor and Bruce were both out of the state. So, it was just him and Tony this year. They had had an earlier celebration to give Bruce, Natasha, Clint and Thor their gifts, but kept their own hidden from each other. 

As he was heading down the hallway, he heard a stream of Christmas music coming from the hall. That same gruff tenor softly singing to ‘Baby, It’s Cold Outside’. A smile pulled at Steve’s lips. That was his favorite Christmas song. So, Tony had remembered. How...how sweet. Things had gotten rather flirty between the two of them, thought Tony Stark flirted with everyone,he had started to flirt back unwittingly. Tony had laughed at his first cheesy lines but soon it had gotten rather intense. 

Tony had asked him if he had ever learned to dance. While he had learned the steps, he had never actually been able to dance with someone. So, the genius had offered. His heart was racing in his throat and he felt a bit like a teenage girl with her first crush. He really had to get himself together. 

He found it rather odd when the gruff tenor was soon replaced by deep bass and a high soprano voice when he entered the room but he blamed distance for this. Brown eyes glanced up from a tablet in callused hands and a bright grin pulled at the corners of Tony’s lips. God, that was such a nice smile. The shorter man stood and set the electronic to the side. “Worried you ditched, Cap.” He teased, obviously having been not worried at all. 

Steve rolled his eyes and gave a grin of his own. “As if I would leave a lady waiting.” He quiped and got a punch to the ribs for his troubles, causing a surprised grunt to leave his lips. He laughed and he extended his hand, looking up to the ceiling. “Friday, could you replay Baby, It’s Cold Outside?” He asked it. The song restarted and the grin turned to something sweeter. His hand was taken, and he pulled the brunet close, a hand resting on the man’s waist. He was surprised the man was conceding to the one being led but this was his first dance. Slowly, they started the steps. His eyes were trained on his feet but the hand on his shoulder soon came to tilt his chin to look at Tony. 

The moment sparked, and the hand on his jaw became a little tenser. Slowly, he edged in closer. This moment could easily be destroyed but as they danced in slow circles, Steve realized that he didn’t want it to be broken. He brought their lips together and heat sparked from his lips, the hand on Tony’s waist bringing him closer as the sweet, chaste kiss deepened ever so slightly. 

Yes, this was going to be a very Merry Christmas.

***

Steve had recently been made to watch both Grease movies. While he really liked the first one, he didn’t really like the second one. So, as he was going down the stairs to deliver an apology dinner to Tony due to a very heated argument they had gotten into, he was able to determine what the song was about.

‘Look at me, I’m Sandra Dee’ was playing at full volume, with an undertone of that familiar voice. He was starting to suspect but he didn’t have any proof. He got mad that Tony was mocking his innocence with the song. If Tony wanted to stay mad then fine. He stormed up the stairs, unknowing of the malicious smirk that was being sent toward his back. 

***

The argument passed over quickly and they both conveyed their apologized in their own ways. Steve had made Tony breakfast in bed after Tony had given him a romantic night and a long night of love making. It was a few weeks later when he went to go interrupt Tony’s three day long binge in the workshop. Apparently, someone in R&D had thought they could fix a major bug and just made it worse. Bad thing was, the release was in five days from now. However, Steve felt that Tony would need at least a full meal, not just pizza. So, he brought a plate down from dinner. 

The windows were dark and the soundproofing was enabled. Steve used his code to get in and he was hit in the face with a wall of sound. In the midst of it, Tony was destroying everything in path, absolutely pissed, and screaming ‘Let’s Start A Riot’ at the top of his lungs, wielding a sledgehammer. 

In the middle of a swing, Tony apparently caught sight of Steve and legitimately dropped the hammer on top of a tabletop. He cleared his throat. 

“I...Ah, I mean...Loose...Footloose, kick off your sunday...shoes? This is a dream, Steve, a total, one hundred percent dream. I’m not down here destroying everything in my lab. Why are you carrying a penguin?” Steve laughed, unable to help it. 

“I thought it was you I kept hearing singing. You know, you’re not half bad, it’s actually really good. You should do it professionally.” He stated, giving him a wink as he sat the plate on the table and kissed his cheek lightly. “When you’re done destroying everything and just decide to rebuild the entire thing, come upstairs?” He murmured softly into the nook of Tony’s neck. 

The man sagged but nodded, giving a tired smile. “Yeah..Yeah, of course, after I’m done.” He assured. 

Steve nodded and smiled, pulling away and giving him a quick kiss. “I do mean it, by the way. I hope to hear you again sometime soon. With that he shot him a wink and strode out of the workshop.


End file.
